Cinq mots
by Colibrii
Summary: Je suis amoureuse de toi. Voilà ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis des années


**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Potterien appartient à JKR. Je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

Je remercie ma bêta-reader,** Temperance01, **pour ses conseils et sa correction

* * *

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Voilà ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis des années ; ce que j'aurais dû te dire avant tous ces drames, avant toutes ces morts, mais surtout avant sa mort.

Sa mort ! C'est elle qui a tout déclenché, ton désespoir, le sien.

C'est sa mort qui vous a rapproché. Tu étais sa moitié, une partie de lui. Elle l'aimait et, à travers toi, veut continuer à aimer une ombre, un fantôme. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aime et tu le sais car toi non plus, tu ne l'aimes pas. Non, tu ne l'aimes pas… Fred ! C'est lui qui l'aime à travers toi, c'est lui qui vit à travers toi. Une pièce de théâtre c'est cela que votre vie va être. Toi jouant le rôle de Fred. Elle interprétant la femme du mort.

Et celle qui t'aime, qui t'aime pour toi et non pour lui ; celle qui n'a jamais osé te l'avouer ne voulant pas donner l'impression de profiter de la situation, de ta détresse. Celle-ci, moi, je suis laissée sur le bord du chemin.

J'ai envie de crier, hurler. Hurler que tout cela est une mascarade, que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, que vous ne vous aimez pas, que moi je t'aime…

Tout le monde le dit : « C'est malsain ». Votre relation est malsaine, à se construire sur les cendres d'un mort.

Je vois encore ton air gêné lorsque tu m'as amené chez le bijoutier. Tu m'as pris la main pour m'entraîner vers les bagues. Tu m'as désigné l'une d'entre elles, sertie d'un joli diamant savamment travaillé. Je l'ai trouvé très belle. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'avais pas encore compris. Allais-tu me l'offrir ? J'avais tellement rêvé que tes sentiments à mon égard évoluent. Mais tu as tout brisé en une phrase.

« Angelina va être contente, tu crois ? »

Tu m'as posé cette question le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il s'agissait de l'achat d'une banale plume. Comme si mon cœur ne tombait pas en mille morceaux. J'ai perdu mon sourire mais tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Tu n'as pas remarqué non plus la pointe amère dans ma voix lorsque je t'ai répondu qu'elle lui plairait sûrement. Tout cela était si rapide. Depuis quand en étiez-vous à un stade si avancé, Angelina et toi ? Votre premier rendez-vous ne datait que de six mois. En six mois, peut-on construire une véritable relation ?

Et puis… As-tu oublié qu'elle t'a abandonné ? Oui ! Comment peux-tu oublier qu'elle est partie près de deux ans ? Qu'elle s'est enfuie dans un club français sans donner signe de vie. Pendant que toi, tu pansais tes blessures, la perte d'une partie de toi. Pendant que ta famille essayait de te redonner le sourire. Pendant que Ron tenait la caisse de ton magasin. Pendant que j'allais te chercher plus d'une fois, ivre au Chaudron Baveur. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'a pas vu cela.

Elle s'est contentée de revenir après que nous ayons recollé les morceaux un à un. Vous avez dû parler de Fred, évoquer vos souvenirs. Ce que tu ne peux pas faire avec moi. Je n'ai jamais connu Fred aussi bien qu'elle, Lee, ou toi. Le seul qui compte pour moi, ça a toujours été toi.

« Tu es la première à le savoir », m'as-tu avoué sous le sceau de la confidence.

Ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que je me moquais bien d'être la première à savoir ça ! Que j'aurais même préféré ne jamais le savoir. Je t'ai pourtant souri, retenant des larmes amères. Qu'est-ce qu'Angelina a de si bien ? Elle a été la petite amie de ton frère, pas la tienne.

La nouvelle de tes fiançailles m'a mis un coup. Je suis sonnée comme en sixième année, lorsque ton frère m'avait lancé le souafle en plein visage. Toutefois, naïve comme je le suis, je ne pouvais croire qu'Angelina ne mettrait pas un terme à votre relation. J'étais persuadée qu'elle comprendrait sur quel terrain dangereux vous vous aventuriez. Malheureusement pour moi, je me suis lourdement trompée. Angelina va devenir ta femme et elle semble même en être folle de joie. Se rend-t-elle compte qu'elle épouse le mauvais jumeau ? Que celui qu'elle a aimé n'est plus et qu'elle me prend celui que j'aime.

Je ne pense pas, non. Dans votre malheur, vous ne pouvez voir la tristesse des autres. Tristesse qu'il vous arrive de susciter.

Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque tu m'as demandé d'être ton témoin ! Je t'ai demandé pourquoi.

« Tu as été un véritable soutien pendant toutes ces années, Katie », m'as-tu dit en souriant.

Un soutien qui t'a aimé, toi, et pas seulement ton frère à travers toi. Un soutien qui ne comprend pas ta relation avec Angelina. Un soutien qui jalouse ta fiancée qui partagera ta vie. Un soutien qui pourtant sera là pendant que vous échangerez vos vœux. Un soutien qui une fois de plus fera passer tes sentiments avant les siens car Angelina, elle, a réussi à te redonner ce sourire, ce sourire sincère et joyeux. Ce sourire que tu avais avant tout ça, avant la guerre.

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. »

Si j'avais dit ces cinq mots…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est le seul moyen pour l'écrivaillon de savoir si son travail est apprécié (ou pas d'ailleurs)


End file.
